Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for job management in computer systems.
Background of the Invention
Computing applications continue to grow more and more complex. This is particularly true of “big data” applications that are designed to process very large data sets. For example, Hadoop implements a system for processing large data sets according to a map-update approach. Such systems may be implemented across multiple computer systems and across multiple clusters of computer systems.
It can be difficult to visualize both the design of such systems and the current state of operation of such a system. The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for visualizing the status of a complex system including a plurality of jobs.